Turks, Shrina, Soldiers and Baby Reno?
by Nekoniikawa
Summary: Everyday Turk has their day...that Reno destroys. But what about Tseng? The cool headed Turk always seems to get over all the continuous disasters a certain red head throws at him. But... what happens when he finally cracks? First story please don't flame me? Review people!:)
1. Chapter 1

I own know of this! Known of it! although I do own the plot... yes my darlings I do. :) But yes other than that none of it.

Final Fantasy, ShinRa, Reno, and Tseng's soon to begin demise belongs to Square Enix and and all the lovely people who created Final Fantasy.

* * *

Reno smiled at Tseng despite the angry glares he was getting from him and continued tinkering with the random instruments and projects on the tables.

"Awww…. Come on Tsengy, this place has been run down for Shiva only knows how long. Nothing can possibly go wrong. "

"Are you forgetting about something Reno? We were told to investigate this lab, and the only two Turks who can even stand you anymore are sick with whatever the hell you passed onto them last week. And there is also the factor we don't know if any of these things are going to have a react- , "His words fell on deaf ears as he seemed to loose Reno to a pile of shiny glass balls. They looked like materia but, there was the fact that materia didn't have swirling bright purple and black clouds of only the gods know what, inside.

Reno picked one up and lazily through it from one hand to the other. Tseng reached out his hands in shock almost- no, scratch that, completely expecting the clumsy Turk to let it accidently slip out of his hands. And just as the always uptight Wutainese man expected he dropped it.

On purpose…

Tseng knew because as soon as it dropped Reno grabbed it before it could even fall, he smirked at him and Tseng just growled quietly and walked off annoyed.

"Reno… you're an idiot. Put that down and let me finish up here so I can finish the paperwork and move on with my da-"

There was a crash and a slight hissing sound. Tseng jumped into the other room and closed the door against the side wall. He waited a few minutes and went to go check on Reno. He came in and saw no Reno, no annoying redheaded Turk, no one to yell at. He opened his eyes wide in shock and actually let a small tear run down his cheek. He just couldn't believe it… he wouldn't believe it. All that was left was a pile of clothes… and then… a baby… crying?

Out of the pile of clothes crawled a redheaded baby, with actually quite a lot of hair and that same mischevious look in his eyes.

"Reno?" Tseng approached still stunned and picked the little guy up. He giggled and poked the dot on Tseng's forhead. Now if there was a normal situation he would have slapped Reno. If he was old enough to be slapped, but slapping a baby was wrong. But this was Reno... his second in command. The cocky firey pyromaniac. His pyro... the one that had just been tunred into a baby. Ne sighed and picked up the clothes putting it into an evidence bag, all except for the shirt which he left Reno in.

He kept Reno close to him the whole way back to ShrinRa. Right back to his office. All with a straight face ignoring the looks coming from everyone. Because things like this were normal... things like this happen everyday... well no. That's a lie... this NEVER happens. He put the baby down on the chair in front of his desk and collapsed on his desk softly sobbing. Why was he the one who was always left to deal with this crap?! Why?


	2. Chapter 2 Burn it with Fire

This belongs to Square Enix... or yah that. But everyone's reaction belongs to me. Except Vincent's he's just here for the lols.

* * *

After Tseng had finished all his paperwork he used only whatever little time he had left before Reno woke up to find out what to do with his newly babyfied second. He glanced at him slowly, and sighed seeing him curled up sucking his thumb. It was actually pretty cute when he wasn't screaming everyone's ears off. What seemed like hours of thinking later he knew what he had to do. He had to give Reno to Tifa and fast. Anymore crying and Tseng'd have to shoot himself in the face. He'd decided Tifa was good with kids so why not give him to her?

But then again she had let that little girl Marlene watch over and RUN the bar multiple times...

He ran downstairs at top speed ignoring all the elevators afraid to run into all those scary ass women who just knew when their was a baby around. they were possibly an even bigger risk of running into than Sephiroth. Reno giggled as he got perhaps the best ride in his whole entire life, but as soon as he had come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs the little redheaded monster started screaming and crying all over again. Screeches and crying echoed throughout the underground garage being amplified, Tseng had found even more trouble than he'd hoped. Clearly he couldn't take care of this baby, or at least not Reno. Reno had only gone quiet because he was busy sucking on Tseng's finger and attempting to just downright bite it off. Every time he tried to pull away Reno would starting crying his heart out again, it both heart Tseng's heart and his ears to see him cry so wistfully.

When he got to Seventh Heaven he was on the verge of death. He practically kicked down the door panting and on the verge of tears.

Tifa, Cloud, and the rest of the gang looked up in utter shock. Well everyone but Vincent, but he at least attempted something with a slight 'Hmm?'

"Take it. Take it AND BURN IT WITH FIRE!"

"What the hell Tseng? What was that for?" Tifa yelled back at him.

Tseng just plopped the baby on the table and the hardness in Tifa's eyes quickly softened. the little Reno clapped and chuckled and everyone's heart melted with happiness and adoration. "Aww, it's so cute." She said pinching his cheeks. He made a raspberry and attempted to slap Vincent who had leaned in to close. But with his emo skills he managed to keep a heavy veil over the urge he had to keep the kawaii little bundle of excitement.

Cloud poked Reno in the stomach afraid it would bite him. " Who's baby is this?"

"Well that's- " He shut his mouth and thought. " He's- ... that's confidential."

Tifa raised an eyebrow and was about to delve into a deep, rich, and, creamy bowl of 'TELLMEEVERYTHINGYOUKNOW!" But kindly kept a lid on it. "Oh whatever he's pretty cute. What's his name?"

"Rene." He said already calming down about his previous panick attack.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyyy..." she said questioningly. 'Was this one of ShinRa's experiment subjects?'

* * *

**I changed this again because well...it was to short and I wanted to add more funny stuff... -_- don't hate me?**

**so yah that's it so far and i need review and suggestions because it takes a long time for me to get this done and this is my first story.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Blood Sacrifice!

Cloud turn to Tseng still curious and was about to question him but for some reason the Turk was just downright gone. Like he vanished. When he looked back to the table the Rene was gone. Tifa and the others were seriously lost confused as to how the Turk had disappeared so quickly and shrugged. When they looked at the table they found cloud searching under the table.

"Uh? Cloud? What are you doing under the table? " Tifa asked.

"Uh… I think I might have lost Rene. He's g-"He turned to see Marlene and Denzel running off with Rene and chuckling.

"You lost him? Where could he have gone?!" Tifa cried shaking Cloud by the shoulders. Cloud was now on the verge of crying just like Tseng was. "If we can't find him I swear I'll kill you Cloud strife!"

"But we were in tha room when tha little f-"Tifa glared at Cid and was raising her hand about to bitch slap Cid across the face. "I mean tha lil' guy ran off."

"Still! I am known for my care skills and I will not accept a red mark on my profile," she said angrily. "And furthermore whose fault is it that Rene got away?"

"All of ours." Vincent said with his usual monotone and sigh in his voice.

"Yah well… still! And Vincent you are off the hook since you don't know anything about kids." Tifa said with a shrug.

Vincent only sighed, just because he didn't always seem that friendly didn't mean he wasn't, and also it didn't mean that he wasn't good with kids.

"Guys!" They all looked at Cloud now who was practically red faced. "I was trying to say this earlier. I think Marlene and Denzel kidnapped him. Or at least did something with him. "He was pointed to the staircase unable to fit any more words into his mouth to tell them the obvious.

"Marlene and Denzel?" Tifa said thinking about the possibility. Vincent, Cloud, and Cid all glared at her since she hadn't really bothered the others. But none the less they were still quite unhappy to have been accused of the baby theft or be threatened or even just be put down like they didn't even matter.

"Oops… sorry guys." She said chuckling. Then she turned around and huffed out her chest. "Well then… into the lion's den." They went upstairs and checked in Marlene and Denzel's room, who were currently playing with Rene. It all looked pretty cute till they attempted to sacrifice Yuffie to Rene. In fact… strangely enough it looked like Rene had gotten a little older in just the short amount of time the others were away. He looked maybe about somewhere between 2 and 3. He even was TALKING?

"Yuf, here!" He said clapping.

"Eek! No! No Yuf here! Yuf stay over here!" She yelled rolled up in a blanket.

"Master! Master! Oh great Rene! We have provided the witch who has cursed you! "

He smiled and hit Yuffie on the head with a stuffed doll. "Bad! Bad witch! "He giggled. Now he had everyone giggling even Vincent. But Yuffie wasn't giggling she was cowering as endless stuffed animals were thrown at her.

Marlene and Denzel who looked at Tifa who after her distraction cleared her throat aping her foot. Even Rene/Reno remembered that Tifa could be scary if wanted.

"Let her go guys. And what happened to Rene?"

"Rene?" Denzel shrugged and let Marlene continue. "Rene saw Yuffie sneak through the window and alerted us with his crying when she lifted him up. I don't think he likes her… he he."

"Well anyways, "Denzel continued for Marlene, "so we tackled her and she got a scratch so she was going to use her cure material and Rene got in the way. Now he's older!"

Tifa just sighed and rested her head on her hand. "Okay… you're off the hook. Yuffie… WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SNEAKING INTO MY BAR?!"

"My ninja skills?" Yuffie replied. She tried to shrug but her being in a blanket roll prevented her. But she was pretty safe in her nice little blanket cocoon. She whimpered as she watched Tifa walk over, Tifa picked her up and threw her out the window. "Ow!"

"Oh shut up!" She smiled and clapped her hands. "Now then! Who wants pancakes?"

"ME!" They shouted. Marlene and Denzel ran off, came back, and picked Rene up before running downstairs with him.

"Don't run with the baby! The toddler! Rene!" Tifa said continually correcting herself and running down the stairs after them.

Vincent and Cid turned to Cloud and said their goodbyes. Or in Vincent's case nodded and walked off after a small delayed 'humph.'

Barret just shrugged and walked off, he was sure that now the drama in the Seventh Heaven would be increasing tenfold.

Cloud went downstairs to have some pancakes, too. Just because he had been through a lot of stuff and should be classified as an adult, didn't mean he could simply resist Tifa's famous chocolate pancakes.


	4. Chapter 4 Cloud's Revenge

Rene stared at Cloud with a sort of admiration in his eyes… or mischief, and sighed with the taste of the chocolate pancakes still swirling over his tongue. The young ex-soldier seemed to look very uncomfortable in the presence of the little boy who could do no wrong. Cloud was seated on a couch watching TV to distract himself from the boredom that came from having to babysit three children while Tifa slept upstairs. Alone.

Unknowing of the beast she had awoken, a sugar hyped red-headed monster. Rene/Reno chuckled at Cloud with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Chocobo?" The monster said with a smile.

* * *

**_Back at the wonderful_**** ShinRa Electrical Company! The very next day...**

"What did you do to my partner?" Rude shouted slightly shocking Tseng since he had never before heard rude yell with such malice in his voice.

Rufus was just giggling and just about choking at the news of what had happened to Reno. But remembered that without Reno being a legal age they wouldn't be able to have sex. and that was bad.

**"Listen!" **

Tseng, Elena, rude and the rest of the more important or actually intelligent people looked up. Except Hojo, he just kept talking to himself like the good little mad scientist he was. and then again he was promised if he helped figure out how to fix Reno he'd get his lab back from what happened earlier with the 'Try to make Reno a Sephiroth remnant' situation.

"Are we going to deal with this now or leave a potentially dangerous baby in the hands of a very dangerous, overly protective, and freakishly stong woman?"Rufus yelled slamming his hands on his desk catching the attention of even Hojo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Exactly!, " Hojo said excitedly. "After all it would be quite a problem if he got to attached to them. and to lose such a perfect speci-" Rude and the others glared at Hojo telling him it was time to shut up.

Rude passed a tissue to Elena and continued his silence before throwing the now empty tissue box at Tseng's head. Rufus sighed and slammed his head on the desk and counted to ten. He'd have to call his therapist about this later. He looked back at them when everyone was quiet and paying attention.

"He turned my partner into a baby."

"No. It was Reno's fault. "

"Everything is Reno's fault. We'll deal with this on our own and hopefully make sure none of this 'news' finds itself exposed to the public. He couldn't see Rude's eyes behind his sunglasses but he could tell that Tseng and Rude were having some type of glaring battle to the bitter end, or at least until they didn't have to see each other again.

And apparently Rude was winning.

* * *

_**In the Seventh Heaven living room!~**_

Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie were defending themselves against the terrible little monsters who were ruthelessly throwing balled up paper at them. No one really knew when Yuffie had found herself in the bar but they were just happy to have someone ese on their team. Rene, Denzel, and Marlene were strongly throwing paper balls from large stacks of newspaper and for a reason know one really understood they were pure geniuses at attack stratedgies.

The ex-soldier had to admit his strength was quickly dwindling as he dodged three paper balls from seemingly no where. He smiled and was about to collect the new ammo for the adult team but was caught off guard by an ambush from the sky. Or twenty or so paper airplanes and ten makeshift carriers for paperballs with three in each reigned down upon him. Tifa jumped in front of him and took the blow for him. She fell to the floor hard and looked up at Cloud tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry... that... I couldn't live to continue fighting along with you. "

"No. It's okay Tifa. Rest now. " He whispered to her before he laid her to rest. He looked up with a new found look of courage in his eyes. " I WILL DEFEND YOU!"

Yuffie nodded to him and snuck out of view to ambush them as well from behind.

This was serious now...


	5. Chapter 5 Give and Take

**So... yah um, remeber I don't own Final fantasy 7 square Enix does and don't sue m, yo...**

**_But other than that , yo, please review and stufff. I'm really felling into this and for a few moments I was getting writers block. To keep that from happening it would be awesome if you guys gave me reviews! Constructive and just for the sake of saying you like what I'm posting!_**

* * *

Rene sat on his new chocobo's back with joy and sucked on his hair showing that this chocobo was now his and his alone. Tifa lay on the couch laughing and watched as Yuffie to suffered abuse that was actually quite pitiable.

Though Yuffie and Cloud were currently regretting the day they were born, Tifa was having the time of her life laughing at her friends' demise, the children knew better than to mess with Tifa. Tifa found it adorable though that Cloud had been deemed a chocobo.

"Hey chocobo! Need some help down there?" Tifa chuckled and called down to him.

Cloud looked up at her pleadingly and silently begged to have the bundle of evil pulled off him. Rene was more protective of his new prize than a real chocobo over her chick. She walked over to him and bent down to his level with a soft smile.

"Hey Rene. Think about getting off Cloud yet?" She asked kindly.

"Nuh-uh. My chocobo."

"Sorry little one but Cloud isn't a chocobo. "

"No." Rene said shaking his head.

She sighed and stood back turning around she put her hand in the air with a 'what can you do' gesture.

"Sorry Cloud, looks he's just really dedicated."

"Liar!" Cloud yelled back in protest and was hit on the head, he flinched and moaned in grieve as Rene continued sucking on his hair.

Tifa smiled and shook her head as the door to the front of the bar rung as someone entered. "Hold on guys!" She yelled back and waved by to the busy red-head.

She went to the front of the bar and saw a pair she wasn't al to happy to see today. Or ever in fact. She was fine with most of them but Rufus and Hojo were usually a pair she spent most of her time either avoiding or hating to death.

"Why are you here?" She said with a rather nasty tone in her voice.

"We came back for Rene. " Rufus said pleasantly. He didn't really want a reason for Tifa to get angry and try to fight over keeping Reno with them.

"Why?"

"Because he's one of the family and… Elena's son. "

Tifa looked at him with a face that said 'Bullshit.' He stepped forward and Tifa put her hands up ready for a fight. "Oh really now?"

"Yes, right Elena?"

Elena looked up and nodded sharply. "Yah, Tseng and I have been trying for a while and we anted to keep it a secret for now. Guess we can't really do the party. "

Tseng just about feinted hearing her say that. They weren't even together one, and two that was just downright cruel seeing as how he really did want to get together with her in the future. He just passed along and nodded with her. Tifa looked doubtful.

"And why is the mad scientist and everyone else here?"

"Well they obviously came for the gossip and Shiva only knows that nothing can stop these guys when they want information. …And as for Hojo his lab is confiscated."

"Okay. Makes sense but then again, why is Rene's hair red when Tseng and Elena probably have never had a red-head in their families going back to the time before the planet was created?"

"Well you should know that because of Mako injections there will be a few peculiar happenings in two mako enhanced beings' children."

Tifa sighed and nodded slowly, that did make sense actually. 'I really am getting to paranoid. But then again if they tricked me they will taste the might of my fists!' Mental Tifa punched the air and cheered herself on while physical Tifa sighed and called Rene over.

"Rene! Come on out, you can bring chocobo with you, too. "

Rene dragged a very angry and angsty Cloud out into the bar area and smiled boldly pronouncing his prize to these new strangers, but he knew Tsengy he thought.

"Chocobo!" He shouted to Tseng happily.

Cloud pried Reno's fingers from his hair and glared at Hojo angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

Hojo looked up and at the sight of Reno and Cloud he smiled with a familiar psycho gleam in his eyes.

Rene backed up and whimpered seeing Hojo, 'bad man'. He thought to himself, he didn't really know the guy but he got a major feeling this guy wasn't the guy to be so sweet. No, he got the feeling this guy was REAL bad. He looked sick, 'Sick in the head, yo. 'He said mentally. Yah, he just had the feeling, that this guy really wasn't the guy to mess with. Not with the look he was giving him. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6 Spanking?

Reno ran towards Hojo and kicked him in the shin before running outside giggling like a maniac. Everyone stared in silence and Tifa slowly began clapping with true joy.

"I'm so proud of him... a true Avalancher..."

Hojo hissed and hopped on one foot, he went down like a sinking ship.

Cloud, Rufus, and Tseng ran after Rene, as he made his way into a large crowd of people walking around. They watched in horror as their little buddy and even for at least one of the, lover, disappeared. He frowned and decided perhaps Shiva or SOMETHING OUT THERE WAS PUNISHING HIM.

"For the love o' Sephiroth get this fucka offa me!" came a distinguishable voice, in less than two seconds their hope was restored and they silently cheered. Except for Cid who was having the hell bitten out of him by the once pyromaniac Turk, Vincent picked up the squirming little redhead and put him over his shoulder. Reno freaked out and cried at the top of his lungs as he was in his own opinion dragged back into Seventh Heaven to deal with the pain he caused. though deep down Chaos felt like commending him and so did Valentine he knew that letting a child go with doing such was unacceptable.

And definitely if it was directed towards his darling Cid. He sat down on a bench and pulled Reno's pants down. Rufus wanted to slap him but was held back by at least twenty people. Valentine raised his hand and spanked Reno's bottom once. the commotion stopped as the sound cut through the air.

"Did he just... did he just spank him?" Tseng said in shock, as Rufus whispered something he didn't want to hear about his baby and some type of kinky spanking.

"Not completely." Vincent replied to Tseng, he pulled bak and hit Reno again who had only know started crying. Cid was shocked to see him do that, but then again scince the remnants had been taken under their wing Vincent had to spank him a lot in the beggining when he was still being an annoying prick.

"Uh, Vincent? He's just a little guy, he deosn't deserve that. "

"Last time I checked redheads were as evil as remnants, we wouldn't want him to grow up like a certain redhead. Would we?"

He finnished spanking him, pulled up his pants, and pulled up his pants giving him back over to Cloud. He had to admit he was slightly surprise how fast it took Reno to get used to being spanked. He ran to him and hugged his legs sniffling as Cloud shot a glare at Vincent.

'How could you?!' Cloud cried to him mentally. Vincent shrugged and walked back to Cid with a smile, of course Cid knew this moment probably brightened Vincent's day and would mean a good night in the sack, so he just went along with it.

"Sorry, yo." Rene said to Hojo who kind of smiled and picked him up. He had to admit the little guy was adorable.


	7. Chapter 7 Recaptured?

**warning! there is threats towards Hojo's well being and mentions of Rufus' pervetedness and gutter mind!**

* * *

Hojo walked outside shortly after the small goodbye ceremony he passed up the child to Elena, who poked his nose lovingly. He chuckled and tried to grab at her nose as well.

"Pretty!" He said nuzzling Elena's chest. He made a slight purring noise and Elena blinked shocked and turned to look where Hojo was just seconds ago. She turned to Tseng who was already chasing after the crazy scientist.

"HOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You could hear Tseng's screams and Hojo's as well as he literally ran for his LIFE. "I'm going to KILL you!"

Tifa was off to go kill Hojo as well. "Prepare for a slow torture."

Reno continued purring as they walked away, Rufus was silently mourning but had to admit he thought this new version of Reno was adorable. Or at least useful for the purposes of molest! He licked his lips but then noticed perhaps he should lay back on all of the shotacon. He shook away the dirty thoughts he was thinking and continued on staring at Reno like he was a piece of meat.

Cloud reached his hand out towards Rene in sadness; he'd always wanted a little devil to have as a pet.

"Choco!" Reno shouted reaching out towards Cloud with tears in his eyes. He whimpered and began crying at the top of his lungs.

Tifa returned back from her own personal mission of torturing out the information as to why Rene purred. She'd settled with his punishment after Hojo was bleeding enough. She found Cloud kneeling on the floor with tear filled eyes. She could see the torture in his eyes and turned to Vincent and Cid.

"So he's gone?" She whispered. "He was only here for a day…"

"Well hun no need ta cry. We 'a AVALANCHE… we can always kidnap him if we get the chance." Cid said slightly restoring Tifa's hope, a flash of confidence shown in her eyes.

"Yah…" Cloud said, Vincent turned to cloud with aaonly the faintest look of surprise. He would never expect that Cloud had the ability to become attached to someone that fast. But then again there was all the loneliness he dealt with. Especially after Aeris... or Aerith, her name seemed to change a lot.

* * *

In the car was a pleasantly sleeping Reno who was laying his head on rufus' lap, surpirsingly everyone else in the car was actuallly sleeping as well. except the driver that is, though the tired Rude was very close. He hadn't expected an attack on the president at all. It was if all this drama that was going on made him blind to this. A fist broke through the glass on Rufus' side and he looked up drowsily. He reached for his gun but stared in shock as it wasn';t the president that was taken or worse killed. But it Reno! what could anyone want with Reno? He was a nnobody, nobody kew to much about the Turks... and he didn't remember anyone being around when they were all discussing Reno's little problem. But anyways alll he could do is stare in horror as his partner was just stolen away from him. and he couldn't even do anything as he passed out.

* * *

**sorry this is so short and sorry about the lacking of posting...and all my other really short posts. I'm really working on making them longer.**

**ps: Sorry about the sudden change in theme**


	8. Chapter 8 Reno Shut up

**Sorry guys but i was suffering form writer's block but hey! it's gone now and I can keep writing whoop!I'm think of making a BLEACH fanfic, please post in reviews if you can and tell me if you want one.**

**PS: I do not own Final Fantasy and Reno and his possible ADD but I do own Noone and his pervetedness.**

* * *

Reno was awoken with a splash of water to the face, he coughed and sputtered, he was a freaking child! Who the hell would do that to him? He looked up at the dark grinning figure who looked like he was really enjoying the look on Reno's face, which quickly switched to the expressions of 'what was that' to 'what the fuck' and finally to the ending expression of 'fuck you'. Reno looked around seeing only pitch black in the room besides the light currently killing his eyesight. He went to rub his eyes but then again his hands were tied to the chair he was in, which was actually not that bad since it was one of those roll-y chairs that you could spin in, and of course Reno's ADD told him to spin in circles. So he did just that and spun and spun and spun till he began to feel sick. The man's face now went to the expression of that of a very confused and pissed of face, he reached out and stopped the chair.

Reno gulped and felt his stomach get thrown to the side with his neck in some extreme whiplash. "Stop."

"Hey, I can't help it! It's fun!" He yelled back angrily, it really wasn't his fault that twirling on these types of chairs was inevitable. He had sworn to Rude one time saying that kids were probably brainwashed at birth by the doctors to spin in circles at top speed, like pre-training for driving in street races. "So...do you have any doughnuts or candy?"

"Why the hell would I have candy with me ?" The figure spat angrily.

"Yo! Say it don't spray it!" Reno yelled and started twirling again, he swore he could see an angry vein about to burst in the guys head, this type instead of suffering whiplash he suffered a sharp punch in the gut. That definitely stopped him as his head began spinning.  
"Don't fuck with me, do you know why you're here kid?"

"Because you're a bully and a pedophilic kidnapper who probably loves reading shotacon and jacking off?"

The shadow pulled back as his grimace turned to a smirk, immediately he regretted what he said and hoped it wasn't true and his kidnapper was just fucking around with him.

"I actually have a friend here who fits that description, wanna meet him?" Reno shook his head no, but the man ignored him and opened the door for some creepy looking white haired guy, he looked like a spitting image of a Sephiroth/Vincent love child. And if it was even possible he looked even crazier than Sephiroth, he pulled a seat in front of Reno and pulled his face close to look him in the eyes. "I give up on the kid, you can take care of him and stuff, just don't compromise his structure before you examine him. "

"Oh, I won't." The new guy said with a melodic voice that even hinted that he wasn't completely all there. The dark figure left and then it was only Reno and the creepy guy, " My name's Noone, tell me your name."

"HEY! No offense but I'm straight and I think if you try to touch me in anyway, you can be arrested."

"Oh? Boy... Reno... I'm not going to hurt you in anyway like that ... but I will be dissecting you. " He said with a small smirk

Reno sighed a sigh of relief when he heard the first part but his head shut up in shock as he heard the last bit of information. " Oh sweet mother of Sephiroth." He said quietly and started struggling, he froze up as he felt Noone caress his leg, " B-b-but you said you wouldn't..."

"I wouldn't hurt you, this doesn't hurt... and I will be putting you under while I examine you. But do not worry, you will be alive after."

Reno returned to his sulking and quiet weeping and Noone stood up and walked behind him, Reno attempted to turn his head to follow him but couldn't , oh how envious of owls he felt. He bit his lip as he felt long, sharp nails trailed down his neck. He flinched and pulled away.

"There is no need to be so cold, I haven't even begun to tease you. " Reno gulped and kicked his little legs for all his worth but he still got nowhere. And the spinn-y chair prevented him from really doing much scooting away as all it did was twist him out of the direction of the soft kisses and wet licks he was getting.

Reno moaned softly as he felt suddenly really good and looked up as Noone circled him again smiling, "W-what did you do?"

"I gave you the sedative, and something to help you sleep while I cut you open and test the affects of the materia from earlier."

The child Turk raised an eyebrow as he began to feel drowsy.

"The black and purple one." Noone explained and Reno nodded as he felt his eyelids begin to droop.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't post for so long! And please R&R, Reno will be given to anyone who does so, but only for a day sorry, he still needs to be in the story till I'm done.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Missing

**Sorry for the long blank in time I didn't have a computer but here's my update enjoy!**

**And I think Hojo will do my disclaimer.**

**Hojo: Noone does not own this, this is property of my lab.**

**Me: Ahem?**

**Hojo: Square Enix or whatever.**

* * *

It had been months since anyone at the Seventh Heaven had seen Rene, there were no calls, or visits from anyone. And not even from the red head Turk who'd they'd come accustomed having stop by in the bar even before Rene showing up. it scared even Tifa how much she missed Reno, yes he did terrible things and killed many people but he always found a way to lift the mood. Everyone was down in the dumps even Vincent, but he didn't let anyone know it. They were maybe even scared that something happen to the two. They would never guess that Reno and Rene were one in the same person, but most of all they would never guess that their favorite red head had been kidnapped, taken to a place not even the Turks could find.

Cloud would see Rude coming in a lot more lately, he knew that Rude had a slight crush on Tifa but he was sure this time that he'd only been coming from fear almost. In the past two months that Reno had been missing Rude would wait for Reno to just burst through the doors smiling and cured from his state. But that never happened, the bar was mostly empty and even then when people did come in even they could sense the feeling of something missing. Rude began drinking more, asking for twice as much liquor as a little prayer for Reno, he figured till he did show up he'd drink for both of them.

Rude sat on the bar stool a bit more down than usual more than the usual funk since HIS disappearance, he blamed it on himself for not seeing it coming, Rufus didn't bring it up because every time he did he'd just get unbelievably angry. Tseng just took on more work to distract himself, Elena cried, and his missing bothered even the other members of ShinRa. Everyone had tried to move on nut Rude still held on, drinking in their favorite bar, waiting for Reno. Marlene walked up to Rude and pulled on his coat sleeve, he lifted his head and looked at her, his glasses were still untouched and full.

"When's Rene coming back? " She asked with a quivering lip, "I... miss him."

"I don't know... if I did I wouldn't be waiting. But I'll tell you when he comes back."

Tifa looked up from behind the bar and turned to away to wipe away a few tears that had slipped out, everyone was feeling the blow, mostly the children and Cloud.

"Hey Rude, Reno would want you to have a break, go home and take a nap."

"Sorry, I can't..."

Tifa clenched her fists and pulled him close. "Do it for Reno...for Rene,do it for both of them. This isn't a question, this isn't a request, this is an order... so... please." She said her eyes watering up. Cloud was looking at the two and already knew what they were talking about, he lowered his head and averted his eyes while getting up and walking to the door. Barret walked out of a the living room behind the bar and shook his head walking forward.

Cloud stiffened up as Rude walked past him and out the bar. "Cloud... where ya go'in?"

"I have to deliver a package." He said before leaving. Cloud had really built some bonds with Rene, even if it was only for two days, and he felt bad about Reno. Even if he despised him... he was worried for the two. Barret reached his non-gunhand out to Cloud but he walked out. He got on his cycle and rode off not even looking back, Tifa knew where he was going, today... was his day off. It was likely he'd be going to the church.

Marlene turned to Tifa not understanding completely but understanding non- the less. "Tifa?... He's not coming back is he?"

Tifa sniffled and began crying, she clenched her fists and cried walking off. "Marlene? Please... c-close the bar." She said walking off, to her room. Marlene nodded and shooed people out and closed the bar, Barret went to comfort Tifa. She hadn't even made it past the stairs and was crying against the wall. He hugged her against his chest and let her cry on him. "I don't think they're coming back..."

" 'Course they are Tifa... they'll be coming back."

* * *

**Dis was sad.. like really sad... Anywho... please Read and review! If you want to find out what happens help me with ideas or just say what you liked.**


	10. Chapter 10 New bonds

**Our lovely Cloud will be doing this disclaimer!**

**Cloud:...**

**Me: Oh noes he turned into Vincent!**

**Vincent:...*highly offended***

**Cloud: Nekoniikawa doesn't own Final Fantasy or the Characters**

* * *

Reno sat on his bed doodling on his bleach white walls with the washable markers he had been given by Noone, he spoke out loud even if no one was in the room because he was sure that Noone was listening. But it was usually yes or no questions, because Noone was banned from speaking to Reno for getting to close to him. One flicker yes, two flickers no.

"Do you know when I'll be let out?"

Two flickers.

"Will I ever get out."

Three flickers. Reno looked up and hrumphed because he didn't understand, it may have been a mistake but he was guessing that means not sure. He got off his bed, "Okay then, let's talk a bit. "

One flicker.

"Do you like it here?"

Two flickers.

"Are you scared?"

One flicker.

Reno looked down and rubbed an imaginary beard. "i wonder why..." He whispered to himself. "How long have you been here?"

He wasn't sure if Noone would know how to respond now that he though about it, but he got at least 16 flickers.

"How old are you?"

Twenty flickers, Reno had to admit it was kind of like watching a strobe light. He noticed that he must have been four when he got here, even with his icy cold Turk heart he had to admit that was real sad. "When's your grounding over?"

One...

"One what? Day? Hour? Minute?"

Noone flashed three for a minute.

"Wow... I guess I can't wait to see you, then we can really talk more."

One flicker. He never understood just how exactly he was able to get the lights to turn on and off without leaving his lab. But considering he was pretty smart and he had a lab in the first place, it must have been an easy feet. He'd have to ask Noone how to do that later when he got back to ShinRa corp. If he got back.

The door slid open to reveal the pale skinned and hair friend he had here. He smiled and sat down on Reno's bed with a box of new washable markers, "Oh sweet!" Reno replied hugging him. This guy was so damn TALL! Even if he wasn't in the body of his younger self he would have seemed a giant to Reno.

"So...let's escape."

Noone blinked. " Are you an idiot? do you really think they would let us escape? I'm their top researcher and scientist while you... are their top-"

"Experiment? Specimen?"

"Well if you put it like that, yes."

"Yeah, yeah I know. But still you hacked into the light controls you should be able to hack the doors. "

Noone stood up and began top draw a maze on the wall." This should be easy enough for you to understand. This is the map to the building, are you good at memorizing?"

"Yeah, but still. You are coming with me." Reno said slapping him on the face, Noone smiled.

"You're still weak, that had almost to know effect on me."

"I don't care. It was just a response." Reno crossed his arms over his chest and peaked at Noone. " You're coming with me."

"I just told you. I can n-" Noone was cut off by being tackled by Reno and they struggled a bit, before erupting into snickers and laughter.


	11. Chapter 11 The Stand

**This is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o not owned by me. The plot is though it very much is...**

* * *

Rude was back at the bar again, he was pouring drinks down his throat as usual so Tifa smiled at him and gave him the usual pat on the back. The bald dark-skinned Turk looked up and a weak smile still graced his lips, even if he was still in a really dark place, recently after Marlene stopped asking questions and Denzel stopped caring completely Rude had decided to pass in resignation papers. Rufus and Tseng though had decided to ignore them though, it wasn't unusual for Turk's to 'disappear' after handing in those papers, but Rude was a valuable member of the Turks and they weren't exactly sure how to respond to this sudden request for suicide. But then again...  
Even the Turks were taking a large toll on their hearts. It was strange how someone so annoying he'd possibly get kicked out of the life stream could just burrow into everyone's hearts and lay down for a long rest without being noticed, but then again that was just who Reno was, he was a great Turk and a great friend.

Everyone one was coming out of their dark moment, the figured the king of partying wouldn't want his friends getting all mopey over him, even if they weren't by choice deciding to be his friends. That was just how he was, at first he looked like just some plain rock but then you see just how much of a ruby he is.

Cloud pretended he could care less if Reno was gone but Rene was a sore subject for him. Even if they were the same person, everyone kind of just forget to even mention this to anyone, in fact they pretty much forgot themselves, but Rude remembered clearly. Rude had asked that everyone come to meet with him at the Seventh Heaven, he though it would be best to just tell everyone. there wasn't a reason for him to keep the whole Reno/Rene thing a secret, it wasn't kind of hard to go looking for two of the same person. The remnants weren't exactly invited but they came anyways, they were pretty much just thrown out of the life stream, so they just hung about with Cid and Vincent under a VERY watchful eyes.

So many things were going through Rude's mind when Tifa touched his shoulder, the lies, the murders, the Seventh plate...  
"I'm sorry I had to call this meeting without much warning." He said quietly, he'd never been much of a speaker. Just a killer and beater.

"Oh it's okay! I'm just glad to see you again. And plus I'm very curious to find out why we were all called over so abruptly."

"It's kind of important, I would have liked to tell everyone this earlier." Rude said looking up as the last of the group came in. it was strange how they all paired up for this meeting, it made him smile inside. And if Reno saw this he'd be laughing his ass off at the irony...and sitting next to Rude as he usually did.

"Can't wait to hear it. Oh, looks like everyone's here."

Rufus and his Turk(excluding Reno and Rude), Yuffie and Vincent, Cloud and the kids along with Barret and soon to be accompanying them Tifa, and the remnants Kadaj, Yazoo , and Loz.

He stood up and went before them, " I understand many of you don't want to really be here and have better things to do. " Kadaj rolled his eyes and got a quick and deadly glare from Vincent. " But I thought it time to tel you this, Reno is most definitely alive."

There was a hushed gasp among the girls and a view interested glances from the guys.

"I have been receiving secret video logs from him and a friend of his, if you wish you can see them. I've been informed they have a plan of escape, but we may have to meet them half way. Rene will be there of course."

Cloud looked up like bricks had just been dropped off his shoulders, and it was very likely that he was taking this on as his own burden. Marlene smiled and pulled on Denzel's sleeve but he looked like he could care less. B ut she knew he was quietly cheering on the inside ready to play with him again.

"But this is because Reno and Rene are actually one in the same person."

He smiled awkwardly. "Well you see..."  
He told them the whole story abvout what had actually happened and Cloud was by now banging his head on the table in disbelief. Vincent smiled and Tifa looked down knowing she probably owed him a bit...

Kadaj, Yazoo , and Loz tilted heir heads all at the same tie confused since they'd only seen Reno before, it was similar tio three very confused kittens. And Yuffie's kind of stupid so she obviously didn't understand, neither did Barret. These reactions were expected along with the glares Tifa was giving Rufus and the Turks along with Rude.

Truly amusing

* * *

**Sorry for the large gap in my posting! And three followers? I think I'm about to cry even if it's a few we're getting somewhere...**


End file.
